Five Nights At Freddy's: One Last Chance
Five Nights At Freddy's: One Last Chance is the latest fnaf game made by Guyle Corp. It is on Gamejolt and Steam. It was released in 8/22/15. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear 5.0 He is very tall in the game. He has a yellow bowtie with 3 black buttons. He is a animatronic brown bear. He also has a black top hat. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is the fastest animatronic in this game. He is also the main antagonist. He also carries a microphone and he starts on the Shows stage along with Bonnie The Bunny and Chica The Animatronic Chicken. Bonnie The Bunny 5.0 His jaw appears to float. He has a yellow bowtie with 3 black buttons. He is a animatronic Purple rabbit and he carries around a red guitar. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is the 2nd fastest animatronic in this game. He is also the most aggressive character. He starts on the show stage with Freddy Fazbear and Chica The Chicken. Chica The Chicken 5.0 She is tall and has a bib that says Lets Party similar to Toy Chica. Her jaw is completely separate from her head. She is first active on Night 2 and onwards. She carries around a Cupcake who now has sprinkles. She is the 3rd fastest character. He is the slowest out of the main 3. She also starts on the show stage with Freddy and Bonnie The Bunny. Foxy The Pirate Fox 5.0 He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He has a pirate captain hat along with a black eyepatch. He still has his brown pants. He has no hook but has a peg leg. He starts in Pirate's Cove along with Foxy Jr. He acts different than other games. Infact you do not need to keep checking on him. He is a fox. Foxy Jr. He is first active on Night 1. Unlike previous games he is not a dummy and he is now a animatronic and can walk around. He starts in Pirate's Cove. He looks like a smaller version of his father except he has no peg leg or hat. You must keep on watching him or he dashes to your office. You must close the door or he attacks you ending the night. Kate 5.0 Kate The Cat returns. Now she has pink fur. She still has her top hat and cane. But her red cheeks are gone. She also has a yellow bowtie. She is first active on Night 1 and onwards. She starts in the Story Room. She is very swift and fast. She also has a blue stripe on her black top hat. She also has black long whiskers. Dylan 5.0 Dylan is first active on Night 1. He starts in the Arcade. He is slow. He has red cheeks along with brown hair and a yellow bowtie. Also he now has a top hat. He also has a cane. He has green eyes. His top hat has a red stripe on it. He and Freddy are the 2 main antagonists. In this game it is revealed he used to have his own restraint in the 1950's. Kenny The Koala He is a new character. He is a humanoid koala animatronic. He has leaf like ears along with a bow tie with 2 black buttons. He is first active On Night 1. He is the only character who can go through the vents. He is also gray along with a black nose. He also had red eyes that glow. He also has a child inside this character. He starts in the Food area. Victor 5.0 He is first active on Night 3 and he is a green snake with a blue bowtie. He starts in the Prize Corner. And no he is not like the puppet. He also has no one inside him. He is the smallest animatronic in the whole entire game. He has brown eyes. He starts in the Laser Tag Area. Hallucinations Golden Freddy He was the mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner. In this game he rarely appears on any night. He has a black top hat and is yellow and has wires coming out of his eyes. His feet are ripped off revealing his Endoskeleton and he has a purple bowtie. He also carries a black microphone. He can kill you only if you keep on looking at Him. It is unknown where he starts. Golden Dylan He was made in 1949 as it says on the Extras menu. He looks like Dylan except he is heavily damaged and is yellow. He sometimes appears in a slumped over position in your office. He has a black top hat with brown hair, Empty Eye Sockets and a black bowtie, He also has a cane. It is unknown were his starting location/position is in the pizzeria. Night 1 This is the easiest night. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy Jr, Dylan, Kate and Kenny are active. Your main concern should be Kenny The Koala and Foxy Jr. Also sometimes you will rarely see Golden Freddy or maybe Golden Dylan. Most people make it threw this night due to it's easy difficulty. Also at 5:00 AM you will see Foxy's head peeking out of the curtain. Night 2 This is the 2nd easiest night in the game. Foxy and Chica become active. Your main concern should be Freddy and Foxy. Also all previous animatronics from the last night such as Kenny will still be active. You will still rarely see Golden Freddy and Golden Dylan. This night is not very hard. But people usually die for there 1st time on this night. Night 3 This is when in the game the Nights start getting hard. Victor The Snake becomes active. Also your main concern should be Kate The Cat. Also all previous animatronics in this game even hallucinations can be seen. Most people die on this night at there 1st try. This night's difficulty is a little over Medium. Also you may see a easter egg on this night. Night 4 This night is one of the hardest nights in the game. All previous characters will be active. And your main concern should be Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Kenny The Koala. Also there is a 49% chance you will hallucinate and see one of the Golden Animatronics. Most people fail a lot on this Night. Also the difficulty is higher than before. Night 5 This is one of the hardest nights in the game. All characters can appear. There is a 58% chance of hallucinations. Your main concern should be Kate, Dylan. Foxy Jr and Kenny The Koala. Most people fail on this night. This night is very hard. And the difficulty is also even higher than last night. And there is a rare FNAFB easter egg. Night 6 This is the kind of the 3rd hardest Night. Your main concern should be The Hallucinations because they will keep on Distracting you a lot All animatronics will be active. The FNAFB easter egg can still happen. Also The phone guy explains why Jeff has not returned. There us a 80% chance of hallucinations on this night. Night 7 This is the custom Night. You can change Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Foxy Jr, Dylan, Kate, Kenny and Victor's AI. Also Golden Freddy and Golden Dylan's AI can be changed too. Also the phone call is very short. It is the shortest call in the whole game. The chance of Hallucinations depends on what AI you pick for the Golden Animatronics. Night 8 This is a secret night. If you wan to get the good ending you must win this night. All character's AI will be set over 20 to ... 30. The phone call is actually longer than Night 7's call for some weird reason. There is a 100% chance of Hallucinations. The FNAFB easter egg can happen on rare occasions. CAMS *Show Stage: Freddy, Bonnie and Chica start here. At day Freddy and the 2 others play music for the children. *Food Area: Kenny starts here. Chica can go through this area. *Kitchen: Kenny and Chica go through here. *Play Area: Kenny and Chica go through here. *Pirate's Cove: Foxy and his son start here. Kenny can walk through this area. Chica just hops over this room for some reason. *Party room: Freddy and Bonnie go through here. *Arcade: Dylan starts here. Freddy, Bonnie and Victor go through here. *Prize Corner: Victor The Snake starts here. *Story Room: Kate starts here. Chica And Kenny go through here. *West Hall: Kate, Chica and Kenny go through this area. *East Hall: Victor, Freddy, Bonnie and Dylan go through here. *West Hall Corner: Chica and Kenny go through here. This is right outside the West of your office. *East Hall Corner: Freddy, Bonnie, Dylan and Victor go through here. This is right outside the east of your office. Humans Blake Dawson He is the Main protagonist of the game and is the night guard. You play as him in all the nights. He has long Blonde hair and black eyebrows and a Night Guard uniform with a Blue Cap. The blue cap says Freddy Fazbear's Funzone. Under that it says the words Night Guard in Black.